In a computing device that needs to exhibit high-reliability, such as a core network switch, a redundant management module is typically designed to be fail proof. To achieve that, a secondary management module should be present and ready to immediately take control of the system and continue the operation of the failing management module. However, the challenge for engineers is to come up with a reliable way to manage the redundant management module.